You Have Hobbies?
Log Title: You Have Hobbies? Characters: Delusion, Springer, Typhoon Location: Maccadam's Old Oil House Date: October 12, 2018 TP: Dominicon TP Summary: The discussion at Maccadam's turns to hobbies. Former 'Cons have nonviolent pursuits? Who knew? Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 23:04:35 on Friday, 12 October 2018.' Delusion slips down through the tangled layers of city to Maccadam's, entering with confident steps. She sidles up to the bar and takes a moment to consider her order. Springer enters eventually, striding in with all the swagger one would expect from a Wrecker as well as someone who ensured that his armor was fully shined up. He stops just inside, letting the door close behind him and scans the room, taking the time to identify all the occupents there as well as other things of possible interest before he starts heading towards the bar as well. His gaze does pause briefly on any Decepticons on, a longer moment on Delusion before he remembers to clasify her as a 'Neutral' more then a Decepticon and gives her a nod of respect before he siddles finally to the bar itself. Delusion gets something simple for tonight. She nods back to Springer before taking a sip. She has her senses alert tonight, gathering gossip. Springer settles his bulky, sleek but still bulky, form down on a seat at the bar and raises his hand before ordering one of the stronger drinks avaiable then turning on the seat so his back is leaning against the bar itself, hmming a bit to himself, "Quiet night it seems." Soon after, Typhoon slips into Maccadam's, climbing down the stairs from the Philosopher's Club above. She looks around the bar, smiling when she spots Delusion and Springer. She gives a cute little wave, and then makes her way to the bar. She smiles at the female bartender on shift and orders a very weak drink. When she gets it, she turns around and leans against the bar, sipping her drink slowly. She keeps glancing at Springer out of the corner of her optic. Delusion hmms. "It is rather quiet. Has been a calm week, mostly." Springer nods in return to watching the bar, his arms resting along it to either side of him as he tries to relax a bit. Finally though he notices the glances from Typhoon and turns his head to glance at her, "Something wrong, Ty?" He looks her over a bit and goes aww a bit, "And here I was hoping you might be wearing that flower I gave you." Typhoon looks around quickly before settling her gaze on Springer's massive chest. "Oh, uh," she stammers. "I have it with the badge Dusty made me. I don't wear gifts often - I'm afraid I'll get 'em all dirty an' ruin 'em. Not that I ain't appreciative, though." She glances up at Springer's handsome face, and then over at the bar. She quickly takes another drink of her engex, this time in one big gulp. She offers up a shaky smile. Delusion leans on one hand, watching Typhoon and Springer. She decides not to interrupt to ask just yet. Springer would blink at that, but likes to think he has better manners then that as he parses out that reply. A smile returns to his face as he leans over and reaches up to give Typhoon's shoulder a light tap when she chugs the drink down, "Easy there.. take your time, enjoy it. As for the flower, if something happens to it just tell me.. I would be happy to make a replacement." Typhoon looks up from her drink and coughs as it goes into her air filter instead of her fuel processor. She grins nervously. "Oh, yeah. Sure. Sorry." She glances at Delusion. Delusion keeps the smirk off her face and just leans on her hand a bit more instead. "What kind of flower?" Springer looks away from Typhoon at Delusion's question, pausing briefly before he answers it, "I crafted a rose-like flower that was a mix of blue and brown metals I had on hand. I gave it to her when she seemed down." He shifts and streches, reaching his arms high above him for a moment before he semi-turns again to pick up his drink, the sizzle adn smoke still going strong on it before he drinks a large part of it down in one go. Typhoon frowns, looking from Delusion back up at Springer. "Uh.. ya know, I ain't sure. I don't know much about flars." She reaches back into her Land-Rover-cab backpack, and draws out the flower Springer made for her. "What kind is it, Springer?" she asks curiously. When he tells them both it's a rose, she smiles and looks down at the floor. "It sure is purdy," she mumbles. Frowning, she grumbles, "Really? Now?" She glances back up. "Just a second," she apologizes, and heads outside. Delusion looks over the metal rose. "The colors do match well," she says, sipping her drink. She seems quite at ease. Springer looks at the rose a bit before addressing Delusion, "It was a method I found on Earth.. a simply way to bond the colors permantly into the metal." He raises a finger and points towards the rose, "It was the will of the Primes that I just happened to have just finished a rose of such colors that day to give to a lady like Typhoon." His hand waves towards the exit where Typhoon had just exited, "Am glad she liked it though. Always good to know something I do is apperciated." Delusion nods. "I've heard of such techniques, though I don't use them myself normally." Springer again flicks his hand a bit, "I find it a challenge to use it well. What do you use then if I might ask?" He pauses as he turns to face her more fully, "Though.. will admit I find it a surprise at a Con.. Former Con, my bad, that crafts?" Delusion smirks slightly. "We all have ways to pass the time. Some pick fights. Some practice other arts." She shrugs. "I and my sisters were long stationed on a rather dead end outpost. It gave us a little more liberty to 'waste' time on hobbies." Springer nods as he matches the smirk, "And that was a shame. A grave mistake by Megatron to allow such skilled ladies as the Dominicons have shown to be." He raises a finger in a salute to his head, "Have to admit, I would be kinda torn if I had been ordered to do what I do best and hit that outpost. Would be torn between worries about what you would all be able to do to stop me as well as revving to face a good challenge." Delusion spreads her hands. "Early on, I admit we wouldn't have been as much of a challenge. It took time to learn to fight as a team." She goes back to sipping her drink. Springer nods, "I had heard stories. Was the outpost that bad? We operated in that area a few times.. but Command always considered that the outpost was too much a pain for the Cons, and worked out better for us to simply leave it alone." Delusion chuckles. "It was something of a dumping ground, you might say. If someone caused embarrassment or trouble, but not quite treason, it was a safe enough place to put them. The station was considered valuable enough to staff, but not valuable enough for warriors in good standing." Springer laughs himself at that, "Ok that defies the general idea I usually have for them.. Always thought they simply went with either dispose of or ignore. Always seems the same handful of fools leading the attacks.. and making the same mistakes." He raises his drink again in a salute towards Delusion before takin another sip and finally asking a question he had been curious about, "Do you miss being part of them? The Cons? Have not seen many leave them." Delusion hmms, rolling the glass between her fingers. "No," she says after a bit of thought. "I can honestly say I don't. I have all I need where I am." She tilts her head. "I was never a believer in 'the cause' like some others were, though I could argue it if necessary." Springer offers his glass up in a salute at the honest answer, "Thank you for answering my curiosty, m'lady." He looks Delusion over for a moment, "So what is it you craft?" Delusion sips her drink. "I paint and carve, mostly. Carving patterns is an old hobby. More recently, I learned from the humans during our time on Earth- some of them make a game of creating and painting tiny models and staging them as if in combat." Springer arches a optic a bit, and can't help but give another soft laugh, "Gaming figures?" Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Gaming figures," she confirms, firmly. "And others besides. I find the level of detail required to be pleasant." Springer lifts his hand up, showing the rather large fingers he has, "I /try/ to.. A few humans back on Earth were toying with it, and it looked like a challenge. And I agree, it was pleasant... but I wish the end results were better then they ended up for me." He drops his hand back down and sips his drink again before finishing it off and setting it back on the bartop. Delusion nods, finishing her drink as well. "Carving my own, that's been a worthy challenge." She nods to Springer. "I should head back out. Just because it's quiet now doesn't mean it will stay that way." Springer simply stands up, nodding "This is Cybertron afterall." He considers something for a moment and shrugs before offering his hand out to Delusion, "It is.. nice.. to hear that my own habits are not as unusual as I thought." Delusion shakes Springer's hand. "I'm only one point of data," she says with a hint of amusement. "But I'd wager you'd find a few more among the neutrals in Valvolux." She heads out with a parting wave. Log session ending at 02:56:48 on Saturday, 13 October 2018.